Simple and Red
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Felicity and Pippa decide to have a little fun with a bottle of wine, but this time they decide to do it alone.   Felicity x Pippa femslash, rated T.


**I almost forgot how much I loved this series until I recently re read it. I was like...why have I not written about this? So, there you go, hope you enjoy!**

**Reviews are sexy as fuck.**

* * *

The darkness was almost suffocating. Felicity and Pippa were in their room searching for a match that they were beginning to think didn't exist.

"Where is it?" Felicity sighed in frustration, trying to keep her voice down but finding it rather hard when she kept running into sharp edges and tripping over shoes and stockings.

"Ah!" Pippa exclaimed, a small flame popping to life a moment later, illuminating her triumphant face.

Felicity beamed, immediately locating a candle in the small, welcoming light.

"Much better" Pippa sighed as she lit the candle. She shook out the match and collapsed on the bed next to Felicity.

"Now where were we?" she smirked at her friend, knowing what they were about to do was grounds for expulsion.

Felicity laughed quietly and slid the bottle of red wine out from under her pillow. "I think right about here..." she answered, popping the cork as she giggled.

They had done it before of course, but never alone and never while still in the school building. This was danger of a different kind, which made it all the more exciting.

Felicity took a swig of the wine and grimaced. "I'll never understand why people think wine tastes so good..." she murmured, passing the bottle to Pippa and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Pippa had very much the same reaction and as she passed the bottle back to her friend had a sudden realization.

"If we're both drunk...who's going to tell us to be quiet...or to not do something stupid...or..." but Felicity placed her finger delicately over Pippa's lips, silencing her.

"Don't worry pet, we'll be fine." Felicity took a rather large swig and pushed the bottle at Pippa. "Drink up." she added, her shoulders already slumping slightly, her stomach warm and her throat slightly burning.

Pippa decided to take the blonde's advice and not worry about it. After all, this was supposed to be fun and they didn't have to wake up early the next morning, it was perfect.

Pippa started to remember what it felt like the first time she had been drunk...she remembered all of the horrible feelings that ran through her...appalling feelings that a girl should not be having..feelings that still made butterflies race through her stomach at the very thought of them.

As they passed the bottle back and forth she remembered how much clarity those feelings had given her, and couldn't know that Felicity was contemplating the same thing.

"How do you feel?" Felicity asked, leaning her body slightly into Pippa's, lazily handing her the bottle, it was more than half empty.

"Light. Like I could say a million things but I still fear regretting saying them." as soon as the words left Pippa's mouth she wished she could take them back. Instead she took an enormous gulp of the wine and in a moment forgot why she was worried in the first place.

"Me too. Like...like..." she looked up at Pippa from her slouched position on the wall. She didn't say anything else, but Pippa understood, she looked away. She needed more wine for that particular conversation.

As the bottle emptied Felicity and Pippa slid further and further down until Felicity head was lying comfortably in Pippa's lap and Pippa was stroking her beautiful blonde hair.

"Your hair is so soft!" Pippa commented, running her fingers through the silky locks, staring at the even more beautiful face next to them.

"Your hands are so soft..." Felicity said, letting her eyes close as Pippa continued to stroke her hair.

"Hey, Felicity?" Pippa asked, not sure what she was even going to ask.

"Yeah?" Felicity asked, opening her eyes slightly to gaze at the brunette.

"Remember that time in the cave...you know..." Pippa trailed off, not sure how to finish her sentence.

Felicity smiled, "I remember" she said, her eyes opening a little more. "It was lovely, wasn't it?"

"Lovely" Pippa echoed, looking up, wanting to avoid looking at the beautiful face any longer.

"I've always wanted to do it again, is that wrong?" Felicity looked concerned, but at the same time she looked like she didn't care whether is was wrong.

"Yes." Pippa answered sadly, but still couldn't stop the butterflies from racing through her stomach. "But, I've thought about it too." It suddenly dawned on her how alone they were. No one was here. No one would know. Felicity seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"How wrong would it be if we did it again?" Felicity sat up, facing her friend, curiosity blooming in her eyes.

"Really wrong..." Pippa gasped the moment before her lips crashed into Felicity's.

It wasn't like the first time. Not at all. The first time had been a peck...a small tease of what could be and what was right now.

Felicity's lips were like silk, her hands sliding through Pippa's hair and cupping her face, bringing their lips closer.

The first kiss was quick and innocent.

This was anything but innocent. Pippa had never experienced such passion and she never wanted it to end. They pulled apart only for breath but the moment that need was satisfied their lips were back together again.

Both of them knew what they wanted but neither of them knew where to begin or even if they should. Pippa's hands were resting on the back of Felictiy's neck and suddenly everything was soft like an ending that somehow felt like a beginning.

Their passion slowed but their lips didn't move, Pippa felt her face soften and Felicity's do the same. The most passionate kiss turned into the most tender one, Pippa smiled, she couldn't help it, Felicity smiled a moment later, breaking the kiss and looking into her friends eyes.

"If that was wrong...I'm not sure I should even say what I was thinking..." Felicity's eyes glazed over, the confusion and hurt evident. Pippa wished she didn't feel the same way and could comfort her somehow.

"I was thinking the same thing." She said instead, sliding her fingers through Felicity's, the feel of her soft skin comforting her slightly.

Felicity squeezed Pippa's hand, the wine suddenly making her very tired.

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Pippa asked softly, her brain already cloudly with sleep.

"Please." Felicity murmured, bringing her lips to Pippa's one last time before the two of them climbed under the covers.

"Goodnight love" Felicity murmured, wrapping her arms around Pippa and snuggling close. Pippa smiled, kissing Felicity's forehand.

"Goodnight" her eyes slid closed, Felicity's steady breathing rocking her gently to sleep 


End file.
